My Soubi
by TheDrugelis
Summary: My various, random, very short drabbles. Very cute, Soubi x Ritsuka mainly. Short. None are related to each other, they are Random, and short!
1. My Soubi

_**Disclaimer for all:**_** All Loveless characters belong to Yun Kouga.**

_**Sunday, December 15th**_

_Soubi was acting strange today, he didn't say anything at all. He just sat by my bed all morning while I was finishing my homework. I don't understand why he was acting so strange, he didn't answer me when I asked either. I want him to talk to me though, I can't be close to him if he doesn't. He doesn't answer his phone, I want to go outside, but it's 3 AM and it's snowing. I know it sounds bad to make up an excuse to not see him, but I really don't know what to say._

_**Monday, December 16th**_

_He didn't say anything when I got out of school, I almost passed him by the gate. Yuiko even tried to talk to him, he only stared and seemed oblivious to the question. I want to know what's wrong. He needs to let me know. I considered ordering him to tell me what's wrong, but when I did, he only frowned, kissed my cheek, and turned to go home. I think I just made the situation worse._

_**Tuesday, December 17th**_

_Soubi didn't pick me up today, but when I was at the computer he knocked at my window. He collapsed at my knees and curled into my lap, he whispered something but all I could guess that he said was "don't leave me". I'm currently writing this while his head's rested on my lap in bed. He seems peaceful though it took me a long time to calm him down, telling him that I wouldn't leave him. I wish he would cry, just to show how he truly feels, but this feels just as good. He's warm and he needs me, because he's my Soubi. Only mine and I won't let him go._


	2. Don't stop

I was so tired that evening, Soubi hadn't come to see me yet, and I knew sleep would come too soon. I cuddled my pillow and stared at the window for long moments at a time, then glanced at my cell phone for any messages. Suddenly Soubi walked through the glass door and waved at me. His warm smile made me smile as he glided over to me. His soft lips pressed against mine. I wanted it to continue, his warmth completed me. I pressed forward, I felt his wet tongue slide on my lips and I opened them, allowing it to glide in.

Soubi pushed me onto my back, his lips never leaving mine. His thumbs massaged my cheeks, one of his knees pinned between my spread legs, and my arms wrapped around his neck. It was heaven, just the two of us together, I loved him. All I need is him and I felt our bond so strong at that moment. I wanted more, a lot more then he'd ever given me. I pulled our lips apart slightly, allowing me to take a deep breath.

"Soubi," I whispered, licking my dry lips, "don't stop, please."

"I didn't, you did." He responded, capturing my lips once more. My heart boomed in my chest, my lungs begged for air, but I didn't care. My Soubi is wonderful. His weight, his heat, his touch on my skin made me feel so alive, I love it. _Soubi, Soubi, Soubi..._


	3. Paint me This

"Can you paint this, Soubi?" Ritsuka asked, holding up a picture of a beautiful moon, clouds lightly flying past it. Soubi looked it over once and put down his paintbrush.

"If you want me to." Soubi took the picture and walked over to his art supplies, pulling out all the things that he would need. He turned his head towards the boy looking over his shoulder curiously. He motioned his hand for Ritsuka to come sit by him. Ritsuka obliged and sat down next to him, humming softly.

Soubi began to paint the picture, beginning with the circular moon, then shading it slightly. And there they sat until the picture was finished, Soubi set it out to dry. When it was, the painting was beautiful. Ritsuka leaned up and kissed the man's cheek.

"Thank you. I needed something to go on the wall of my new bedroom." Ritsuka hastily walked down the hallway, going into a medium sized room. He hung it above the head board of the bed and stepped back to view it.

"Do you like your new room, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked, walking to his side. Ritsuka nodded, turning back to Soubi. Letting the man wrap his large arms around his small frame, they fell back onto the bed. Soubi's lips capturing Ritsuka's.


	4. You're Seventeen

"I don't want to hear it!" Ritsuka stomped his foot down, death glaring Soubi.

"I'm only suggesting it Ritsuka. You're seventeen and still have them." Soubi stared at him, smiling in an 'you know it's true' way.

"You're just trying to get me in bed again, I hate when you do this. Stop it." Ritsuka turned away and sat on the other side of the room, far from the bed.

Soubi only stared for a long moment, then joined Ritsuka sitting down. He placed his hand on the other side of Ritsuka, then licking under his cheek. Ritsuka shuddered and tried to scoot away, but Soubi's arm held him there. Soubi nibbled on his ear hard, making Ritsuka wince in pain. Ritsuka could feel the pressure in his pants rising and he pushed Soubi away.

"No!" Ritsuka pouted, running out onto the balcony.

"You'll catch a cold." Soubi sighed, following him with a large blanket, and then wrapping him with it. "I'm sorry. I'm letting my needs get in the way. Do you really want to keep your ears Ritsuka? I thought we were that far into our rela--"

"--We are that far!" Ritsuka interrupted, "I just don't want to, alright? You don't have to have sex to be a couple." He looked up and sighed softly.

"I know, but it's fun. I'd be easy with you." Soubi chuckled.

Ritsuka looked down worried and gulped.

"I-it's going to hurt though," Ritsuka pulled away from Soubi.

"I'll make it nice as possible." He re-wrapped his arms around the boy and began to step backwards, Ritsuka went with him.


	5. My Ritsuka

_Ritsuka, such a cute face. You're misunderstood on how I feel about you, I don't only love you. I __**desire **__you. That tail that swirls in a circular motion, those perked cat ears that twitch when you're happy, and you have such attitude... Yes, I believe one day you'll understand what power you hold over me and what great things I could do for you. I wait for those days..._

_Ritsuka, you're so adorable, don't change on me._


	6. Decision

_"Ritsuka", the man whispered into his ear softly. "You need to decide. This moment is crucial."_

"Shush. I need to concentrate!" Ritsuka barked, tightening his grip on Soubi's wrist. Yuiko looked over at him worriedly and pouted.

"Chose, Ritsuka-kun!" She cried, biting her lip hard. Ritsuka's grip tightened on her wrist too and opened his mouth.

"Send Yayoi right over." Ritsuka blurted. They all brisked themselves and a force pushed on their locked arms. Suddenly Yuiko and Ritsuka's grip loosened and broke apart, letting the force through. "No! Yuiko!" He shouted, slamming his hand on his forehead.

Yayoi laughed and walked back to his side. Soubi sighed as all the kids on the other side laughed as well. Ritsuka turned away, tugging on Soubi's arm.

"Stupid game," he scolded and walked back towards the school as the bell rung.


	7. ShinonomeSensei

"Today someone shall be coming in to talk to you about Sex education," Shinonome-sensei choked slightly and blushed. "Now, I want you to be mature for her." She stepped aside letting the woman go before the class.

"Hello, I know it's very close to the end of your school year and next year you'll all be in Jr. High. Now, there will be kids much older then you and they'll want to ask you to do things you might not know about. Your ears are the proof of your virginity..."

Shinonome-sensei faded in and out of the woman's speech, feeling a little odd since she too still had her ears. The woman started handing out something to each kid of the class and stopped at Shinonome. She snapped out of her thoughts and blushed.

"Yes?"

"Shinonome-sensei, would you like one too?"

She held out a small, packaged condom and waited for Shinonome to take it from her. She only stood there and stared.


	8. Call Me a Good Boy

"For the last time, you're not a dog, so stop asking me to call you a 'good boy'!" Ritsuka yelled as Soubi stood before him. Soubi frowned slightly and leaned down to face Ritsuka.

"So you don't think I'm a good boy, Ritsuka?" He stared with that blank expression, making Ritsuka feel cold blooded.

"No, ack, I mean... You're a good person, fighter, or what ever you want to be called. You're just not a dog, so stop asking!" He moved to the bed and laid down, pulling the covers over him. Soubi joined him, his head facing Ritsuka's.

"You should punish me if I'm annoying you." He reached out for Ritsuka's hand, pulling it to his lips, and kissing it ever-so-lightly.

"If you don't stop, your punishment will be being snuggled to death." Ritsuka smiled an evil grin.

"Call me a good boy." Soubi teased, putting on a fake pout. "Don't hurt me."

Ritsuka chuckled and nuzzled into the crook of Soubi's neck. Then scooting the rest of his body against Soubi's, then beginning to press as hard as possible into Soubi's every groove.

"Good boy." Ritsuka whispered.


	9. Just Say It

Some people say that it's easy. They say, "just walk up to him and say it." It's not that easy, I'm telling you. It never just comes up in a conversation, how weird would that be talking about being in love with each other? Then there's those moments where you're just sitting there, both of you are thinking the same thing, _"what do they think about me?" _Yet, you can never bring yourself up to saying it. You think about it, oh yes. Your mind is telling you, _"today is the day. Just say it. He's right there!" _Though you're shaking nervously, your heart speeds up, you're afraid to say anything. Rejection. I think that's the reason why we all hold back, we want the other person to love you back, but sometimes... it doesn't work out that way.

Five minutes pass, you're still thinking it over. Your heart's back at a steady beat, but you're still having a panic attack in your mind. _"Say it! You know you want to!"_ The voice screams. You see him move... Your chance is fading, you gulp nervously, and suddenly say, "Soubi." Too late now, you can't turn back! He looks at you with those soft eyes, curious of what you have to say. You stare blankly, forgetting the words, lost in his eyes.

His interest in you is lost, I mean, you're only staring at him, how stupid is that? And he waves his goodbyes, going out the door. You snap out of your trance, only to realize he's gone. You can't talk suddenly... "wait... I love you." Too late. You let your head fall back and hit the wall, then rapidly hitting it. Asking yourself, "why can't I just say it?!"


	10. Could it be You?

_**Song: Could it Be? By **__Christy Carlson Romano._

_**I know we've been friends forever, but now I think I'm feelin' something totally new  
And after all this time, I opened up my eyes and now I see,  
you were always there for me.**_

_It never occurred to me: Soubi was always the one with me when I was going through High School. It was nice having someone there to say good night, someone to protect me, and even say they love me. I wasn't thinking then, I never noticed when he kissed me, that sense of passion he put into it. I thought always, as he told me, "it's just a kiss, to form our bond, friendship." Maybe he was lying..._

Ritsuka yawned, his tail swirled, and thought of what next to write. He noticed Soubi's eyes interlocked with his and ruffled his eye brows. "What?" He asked, turning his head slightly in insult.

"I was thinking about you, that's all. Especially how I miss when you were fifteen and talked to me more," Soubi hid his face back behind the loose blonde hair.

"He was here four years. Don't live in the past, Soubi." Ritsuka turned back to the open diary before him, continuing to write.

_As I sit here, I remember how he did lie often. That was probably one of them that I never caught. I wish he would say it right now. "I love you, Ritsuka." I want to hear those soft words as he captures my lip-._

Ritsuka panicked and started to erase his last few words. Soubi's eye caught the hasted movements and stood up, stepping towards the man.

"What's wrong, Ritsuka?" He asked, lifting his chin, and reading the diary over Ritsuka's shoulder. He smiled to himself.

"Nothing!"

_**Could it be, you and I never imagined?  
Could it be, suddenly I'm falling for you?**  
I am falling...  
**Could it be, you were right here beside me?  
And I never knew...  
Could it be, suddenly that it's you?...**_

Soubi's lips pressed firmly against Ritsuka's then retreated, "I love you, Ritsuka." Capturing them again.

_**It's kind of funny you were always near  
but who would have ever thought we'd end up here?  
And every time I need you, you've been right there for me  
Now it's clear, I've been waiting for you.**_

Ritsuka moaned as the bed rocked, Soubi's hard thrust making the nineteen year old cry out in pain. Pleasure seemed to come from all directions and suddenly the pressure of it all released.

_**Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives.  
I can see it in your eyes.**_


	11. I hate McDonalds

"You shouldn't eat so unhealthy," Soubi watched as Ritsuka eat the overly-massive "Big-Mac" and snack on frenchfries. Ritsuka shrugged and ignored the comment, they were good, so it didn't really matter much to him. Once the burger was gone and the fries' box was empty, Ritsuka heaved a sigh. Soubi gathered up Ritsuka's trash and threw it in the garbage can. Ritsuka laid his head on the table, curling his arms around it. Soubi walked back over to him and wrapped both arms around Ritsuka's waist.

"What's wrong?" He nuzzled his soft lips against Ritsuka's ear. Ritsuka groaned and pressed into his arms more.

"Stomach hurts." He bit his lip and pouted. Soubi sighed and lifted Ritsuka into his arms. The boy quickly wrapped both arms around Soubi's neck, groaning again softly.

"I told you those were bad for you." He slowly stepped over to the bed and laid the boy down. Ritsuka relaxed his arms, letting them fall above his head, and closing his eyes. Soubi sat beside him, pulling the covers over his chest. Ritsuka mumbled something but Soubi didn't understand, so he bent down by Ritsuka's ear and whispered, "what?"

"Show some sympathy. I don't feel well," Ritsuka grunted softly, turning his head slightly to face Soubi.

"Sorry." Soubi kissed Ritsuka's parted lips and laid a hand on his stomach, rubbing it in a circular motion. Ritsuka moaned softly, his ab muscles tightening. Soubi licked his dry lips, licking Ritsuka's as well. Bright red shone on Ritsuka's cheeks and he shivered from sensitivity in his lower region.

"Don't." Ritsuka moaned, smacking away Soubi's hands, and pouting again. He rolled over in the bed, shoving his head into the pillow, "don't touch me." He groaned and gripped the sheets, "let me sleep it off. I feel like I'm going to vomit." Soubi nodded, even though Ritsuka couldn't see him, and went over to his half-way done sketch and continued to work on it.

Hours later, Ritsuka woke up and groaned. He lifted himself up and stretched; Soubi looked over at him. "Feeling better?" He set down the sketch pad and stood up.

"Yes," Ritsuka slid his feet out of the bed, "I'm hungry again though." He dragged his feet over to Soubi and rested his head on the man's abs. The blonde ran his hands through Ritsuka's hair and smiled.

"How about a salad? Or sushi?" Soubi lifted Ritsuka's fingers and kissed them.

"Whatever. As long as it's not a Big-Mac." Ritsuka huffed and gripped Soubi's shirt.


	12. Perked Pleasure

It wasn't a question that Soubi would ever thought Ritsuka would (or _could_) ask him. It was simple, nothing major, however it boggled Soubi's mind.

"Are we dating?" Ritsuka asked quietly as they sat in the corner of the local Java cafe. Soubi hung on the words, curious of why the question struck him oddly.

Were they? They'd kissed, made love, and went out on Saturday nights, as all couples would do. However, they seemed different. Soubi believed in relationships only going as far as Sacrifice and Fighter and nothing more.

Those amethyst, glossy eyes stared at him, pouting softly. He knew Soubi's delayed response wasn't very good and he knew the answer just by Soubi's emotionless face. Soubi lifted his hand and placed it on his pale, bandaged cheek.

"Of course." A smile, so quick it was almost gone before it was there.

Ritsuka's cheeks turned shades of pink and red, his hand shooed Soubi's away, and he returned to his normal, embarrassed attitude.

"Whatever." Rolled off his tongue, his tone showed his annoyance, although, if those once beautiful ears were still there, they'd be perked with pleasure.

Soubi couldn't help but smirk with self praise.


	13. Soubi's Tongue

Ritsuka loved watching his tongue, it moved so lovely. It tempted him, he wanted it for his own, and Soubi never noticed. The kisses Soubi gave Ritsuka were close, but not close enough for their tongues to touch and it angered the neko boy. No, he will get his tongue: right here, right now.

Soubi advanced towards Ritsuka, he didn't have any intention of anything by the looks of it. Ritsuka put on his sweetest face possible and smiled as the man stopped before him. "Afternoon, Ritsuka." Soubi returned the smile and waited for Ritsuka's response.

"Hey..." He rocked back and forth on his feet, bitting his lip with anxiety. Soubi began talking again, but Ritsuka drowned it out with focusing on his tongue. The strokes made Ritsuka nervous, he needed it, to touch it, to _**bite **_it.

Ritsuka pushed forward and forcefully captured Soubi's lips, they both wobbled for balance, once regained, stood firmly. Ritsuka gaped his mouth open slightly, hoping to send a hint to Soubi. Nothing. Ritsuka forced his lips in harder, pain ripping through them, and let his tongue slide across Soubi's lips briskly.

He got the hint, opening his own lips, and letting Ritsuka's forceful tongue enter his mouth. Ritsuka 'woohoo'd in the back of his head, and bit down slightly, making Soubi's tongue be pierced with pain. Soubi moaned, enjoying every painful moment. Ritsuka couldn't take anymore, needing air badly, and pulled apart.

They stared for a moment, the moment hung there, and Ritsuka broke the silence. "Well, it's late I should be getting home." And headed off towards his house. Soubi turned his head, watching the boy disappear, and stared blankly.


	14. Pain is Nothing

"Soubi-kun," the voice echoed in the almost silent bedroom. Soubi laid on his back, nothing but the white sheet covering his bare body. Half unconscious, Soubi rolled his head to the left, wanting to block out the deep voice. His body ached with pain, which wasn't so different than a usual day, but pain in places he despised the most. "...Soubi-kun, answer me." He hesitated for a moment, then opened his eyes, the reality of his surroundings came into view.

"Yes, Ritsu-sensei?" His young voice was weak, it hurt to move and divert his attention to the tall man hovering his body. The room was dark, but Soubi could make an outline of where the man was and what he was doing. He reacted to a hand that placed itself upon his forehead, then running the cold fingers through his tangled hair.

"You shouldn't lay in bed all day." The voice was comforting, yet harsh. Soubi could feel the anger and love pulsing through the man's hand. He decided to sit up and follow his sensei's orders. The pain ripped through him at once and his eyes winced in pain. Ritsu removed the hand from Soubi's hair and walked out of the room.

"_Pain is nothing compared to my feelings."_ Soubi wrapped his arms around his knees, hiding his face in his arms. He loved his sensei and no one could tear that bond.


	15. Help

He took the "real me". Who I was and how I acted, gone. His words seduced me, took control, and made of me what he wanted. No, Seimei wouldn't do that. Seimei loved me... he still does. But why does it hurt when he says it? Perhaps this is all just a dream, no, a nightmare. Unfortunately, this nightmare is really. I know that truthfully. Soubi's voice trying to keep me here keeps getting blocked out, Seimei's voice is all that is there.

The words are empty though.

They have power, hate, and anger in them. Forgiveness? How can I forgive him when he took my identity. The pain I received from Mother and even worst pain having to live through his "death". No, I shall not be yours. I cannot be owned by someone that covers up who they are. Masks can easily be shredded from the face.

Soubi... help... I cannot take this... This pain is over-whelming. Seimei wants to control me, please help me... I don't want him to run my life. I just want the real Ritsuka back.


	16. Only A Dream

Soubi stared, he stared long and hard at the image before him. Was... was that Ritsuka? No, possibly not. Ritsuka does _not _have that beautiful body that stood before him. At least, not the Ritsuka he knew.

Ritsuka had his right index finger in his mouth, biting it gently, his leg standing out of the long, almost see-through sheet he had wrapped around his waist. He put on a erotic face: pouting and full of desire. The sheet was low and his body was so well shaped to make out what was just inches below the rim of it.

Soubi knew he was almost about to stand up and pounce on the boy, put decided to hold back and wait. However, his patience was growing thin, and his cock getting harder. He stifled a moan that threatened to come out of his mouth. Ritsuka smirked and began to walk slowly towards Soubi...

_Beep Beep Beep_

Soubi's alarm clock went off, making Soubi jolt up swiftly. Damn. Another dream... He chuckled to himself softly, rubbing his hand over the white sheet covering the boy next to him. Or was it?


	17. Easily Amused

** I was bored, okay? Heh. Here you go. **

**Help received by **Raserei Hojo**! (Because I couldn't think of what the mist was called.) **

**Get all your Loveless scanlations at Shoku-dan(dot)org! **

* * *

"Winter is so cold," Ritsuka stated, wrapping his arms around his shivering body. Soubi followed behind him, as he usually did as they walked towards Soubi's apartment. Ritsuka heaved a sigh, and the breath made a white mist float before him. He became amused. He breathed again, this time longer and heavier. He watched the mist float away in nearly an instant and he huffed in annoyance. Another cloud of mist, smile.

_Huff, mist, smile, gone..._

_Huff, mist, smile, gone..._

Ritsuka repeated the process numerous times, before he became out of breath.

Soubi could only chuckle in his own amusement.


	18. Hyperventilation Equals Sex

**Right after I posted the last one, Raserei Hojo was telling me about what this chapter is about.**

**So I completely blame her for this idea. **

**Shoku-dan(dot)Org! **

* * *

"Did you know you can become aroused by hyperventilating?" Ritsuka was flustered as he scanned through a book he found laying around. Soubi coughed on his beer, and looked over at Ritsuka. 

"Pardon?" He asked, setting the beer aside, thinking he's had enough for now.

"You can become sexually aroused. That's what it says. Listen: 'As you probably don't know, in many cases, hyperventilation can cause you to become sexually aroused.' And apparently, it used to be a major game in Japan to make your lover prevent you from breathing. Crazy." Ritsuka blushed, and kept his eyes away from Soubi.

"Ah. Interesting." Soubi chuckled again. "Weren't you causing yourself to run out of breath just a few minutes ago, outside?" Soubi asked, smiling slightly.

"Shut up." Ritsuka tossed the book aside and pouted.


End file.
